bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scourgemistress Adriesta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810418 |no = 8226 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 52, 56, 60, 65, 69, 73, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170 |normal_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 6, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 13, 9, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 5, 3, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 8, 7, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179 |sbb_distribute = 4, 2, 2, 2, 4, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fervor, resolve, and courage were the values that Adriesta clung to in her newfound life. Death's hold on her no longer existed, as she woke over and over again on Fuindor's shores after every excruciating demise. Every death--whether it was by rending claw, acid spit, searing fire or crushing limbs--ended in the same way. She arose whole and unharmed the next day, her Fuinsignum dully burning against her skin in the morning dawn. At first, she wondered why she was given this "gift." Was it a sick joke by some half-forgotten god? Or was there a more sinister plan at work? Fragments of her old life flashed before her eyes, yet they seemed to slip away with each new sunrise. Soon, the only thing that drove her forward was the memory of the demon that robbed her of her child. It would pay for the slight, no matter how many times she had to walk through a blood-soaked hell to find it. Oh, how it would pay. |summon = If you don't have the stomach for it don't even bother. I don't need the weak of heart. |fusion = How many times have we done this? I can't remember. Does it matter? Should it? |evolution = Go on, demon. Run. You'll die trying anyway. Today, tomorrow, it doesn't matter. | hp_base = 5667 |atk_base = 2188 |def_base = 1892 |rec_base = 1806 | hp_lord = 8095 |atk_lord = 3127 |def_lord = 2704 |rec_lord = 2580 | hp_anima = 9212 |rec_anima = 2282 |atk_breaker = 3425 |def_breaker = 2406 |def_guardian = 3002 |rec_guardian = 2431 |def_oracle = 2555 |rec_oracle = 3027 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Bloodflame Baptism |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & negates elemental damage |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage after 15 Sparks, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |bb = Pyreflame Hurricane |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire and Thunder attack on all foes, largely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost to own Spark damage, 2~3 BC fill on Spark, 600~800 HP heal on Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sorcery-Consuming Flame |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire and Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% boost to Atk and Def, 70% boost to Atk relative to Def, 2~3 BC fill on Spark, 20% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Crematory Oubilette |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Fire and Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, enormous Atk and Def reduction for 3 turns, 50% elemental damage reduction for 3 turns & activates Thunder barrier |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk and Def, 90% Atk/Def reduction, 25,000 HP on barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Daemones Malleus Infinitium |esitem = |esdescription = 100% boost to Def and Spark damage when Spark count exceeds certain amount |esnote = 15 Sparks required for effects |evofrom = 810417 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = Hugely boosts Atk and Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_3_note = +1% boost per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max. |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds Thunder barrier effect to SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 3000 HP |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk relative to Def boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1 max BC, 2~4 BC fill on Spark total |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk and Def boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +20% boost, 180% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows UBB's boost effects to last for 4 turns |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Adriesta2 }}